Commodity management is important in a company's ability to deliver projects, grow revenue and be more profitable. In order to deliver successful commodity-based project and services, the right resources for a job must have compatible capabilities to be able to deliver goods or services when needed.
Currently there are few if any methodologies to meet the above need. Typical methods do not address managing sourcing strategies or policies for divisions of commoditization in a quantitative framework which may include financial considerations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method, and system for implementing the method, for providing methodologies for determining the capabilities needed to satisfy a forecasted demand for a project, or service, or the like. It would further be desirable to provide a method for determining a desirable sourcing strategy or policy for the capabilities required for a project or service.